Goodbye For Now
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'Decisions. We are faced with new ones everyday. Some are good and some are bad, some are easy and some are hard. Today I was faced with three decisions, each one harder than the next.' Spoilers 3x13 oneshot.


**Based on the awesome season 3 final 3x13 'I Never' I just have to say that it is one of my favourite episodes now. I know a lot of people aren't going to be happy with how the season ended but I thought it was great I agree with the writers. I think if Sam and Andy got back together on last nights episode it would of been wrong they both need to clear their heads before they can establish having a relationship together again. Well that's just my thoughts oh and as long as Nick and Andy don't become a couple I have no problem with those two undercover together I think they will come out as stronger friends than they already are :) Looking forward to next Season, such a long wait :/ Now enough of my ramblings and on with this oneshot, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Goodbye For Now

Andy's POV

Decisions. We are faced with new ones everyday. Some are good and some are bad, some are easy and some are hard. Today I was faced with three decisions, each one harder than the next.

The first one trade my life with an eleven year old girl whose hand was strapped to a grenade.

Second one give Sam a chance after he pratically begged me to do so.

Third one join a task force for six months and leave all those that care about me and who I care about behind.

Out of my three decisions I chose two of them. I chose to save that little girl, I decided to trade my life with hers. It wasn't easy, it was the most frightening thing I have ever done. Even though all I wanted to do was run, leave and never look back I stayed. I stayed to save that little girls life. Even if it wasn't my job to do so I still would of. I know I will be haunted by her trembling fingers, her screams of terror, they will stay with me for a long time maybe forever. All I know is that I saved a life today and mine was saved aswell. It was a hard decision but it paid off, both of us got the chance to go home in one peace.

Secondly the task force that I wanted, I wanted to do for a fresh start, to sort out my thoughts and feelings I didn't just want it I needed it. I got it but at a price. The price to pay was leaving Sam without letting him know. I took the job I had too. I don't regret it, I'm not alone I have Nick who has become one of my best friends I know I'm safe with him around. We will support each other. Even on the ride over there my three years at 15th came rolling back each memory good and bad streamed through my head. I know I will return, return in six months time. I'm afraid to go back to face the people I am right now leaving, afraid to see the changes at the precient most importantly to see if Sam has moved on. I have to go, I will return though, I will be back in six months, six long months.

My last decision, the choice Sam presented me with nearly broke me there and then. His confession of telling me 'I love you' sent more tears trailing down my cheeks and then afterwards in the locker room he said he meant it then covered it up with a joke. I had finally snapped not being able to do this anymore just like he couldn't do it a month and a half ago.

Each time he ran after me, spoke to me, planned to make it up to me even suggesting 'we' get a dog sent a sad smile to my face. Seeing how sincere he was for once, seeing how much he wanted to try nearly made me give in. I couldn't though not after everything you can't just turn off what happened, you can't turn back time, if I could I would of done by now. As he left with his last proposal to start over with a drink at The Penny I thought it over whilst heading out when I was stopped by Luke telling me I got in.

I could leave all this mess behind for a while, I took it, I agreed just like that. For once I didn't think of anyone else I thought about myself and what I want so I said yes. Just like that. In a way I'm happy I did it meant I didn't have to decide whether or not to meet Sam at The Penny the other thought was how will he react once he finds out will he do what I did search him down which ended with a three month suspension or will he actually try to recover from Jerry's death properly? This is what we both need a break, a break from each other before we can even think about having a future together, think about starting over. His face will be the face I see in the morning, at night, in my dreams. In six months I will be back when we both have recovered, once we have both had time to think things through.

Out of my three decisions I chose two of them. I put a little girl's life ahead of mine, I chose to join the task force and leave Sam behind. Leave him and move on. My decision ended with me putting my job first instead of my heart, again.

This isn't goodbye, this is just goodbye for now.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
